Just For Fun
by AsanoShinsei
Summary: Just some random shortstories picked out by my cousin, some serious some not so serious Read at own risk Will eventually be at least 25 chapters and hopefully one hundred chapters. Second Story is Sister Hamasaka and Kaori in a strange relationship There may be citrus in later chapters Definate crack pairings. Not to be taken seriously only written in between stories on hiatus UFN
1. TamaoxMiyuki

**Just For Fun**

A Strawberry Panic collection

Chapter 1: The names Rokujou, Miyuki Rokujou

**AN: CHARACTERS SLIGHTLY OOC**

"Agent 7 your target is on the move." "Moving into position." Miyuki sets down her now empty scotch glass and leaves the dusty discusting bar she had been waiting in for nearly six hours. She looks around the empty alleyway. "Tamao I'm all clear. Give me a reading of just where this guy is." She presses her earpiece into her ear and hides by in a corner behind a building waiting for her partner to give the go ahead.

Tamao giggles inside her mind as she creeps up on Miyuki who in her black three piece suit and tie complete with sunglasses, certainly fit the look of a secret agent. Miyuki turns her head to look down the alley one last time just as Tamao taps her on the shoulder startling her so much she jumps back and points her gun at Tamao. Miyuki sighs and puts her gun away trying to ignore Tamao's incessant giggling.

"Agent 5 don't scare me like that...I nearly killed you...and just what the hell are you wearing." She looks over her sunglasses and looks Tamao up and down. "W-what?" She turns to the side embarrassed. She is wearing a red qipao and black high heals complete with stockings and long gloves. Miyuki shakes her head. "Tamao-san..." She trails off when she hears her phone beep indicating a text message. "Target is headed east towards the Tokyo Tower. Come on let's move." She walks as calmly as possible with Tamao at her rear. _'We look...conspicuous...' _She sighs and shakes her head defeated.

Her phone rings again. Miyuki hastily answers it whilst swimming through the sea of people that is Central Tokyo during rush hour. "Moshi-Moshi." She says monotonously still focusing on getting to her target. "Hello little Tokushu Sakusen Gumi. How are you today." It is a womans voice. One unfamiliar to Miyuki. Miyuki looks around herself cautiously and then back at Tamao making sure she is still there. "Who is this?" She says quietly into the phone not wishing to arouse suspicion. "An old friend." The line goes dead. Miyuki looks at Tamao. "We have to hurry Agent 5." She says noticing the other young woman taking her sweet time.

"What's the rush. It'll probably just be the Yamaguchi-gumi causing trouble again. Nothing to worry about." She says with a kind smile walking at a lisurely pace. She spins around once for effect.

Miyuki turns her ear piece back on. "CM why did you pair me up with her..." She grumbles into the device fully aware that Tamao was listening to every word she said. "Because you will work well together. Trust me on this one. The Shadow Empress is always right." The device goes static. Miyuki grumbles some more.

Eventually after wading their way through the crowd Miyuki and Tamao reach the Tokyo Station. They make their way down the flights of steps and to the central station. Miyuki looks down at her watch. "Agent 5 were running behind 10 minutes. We need to board the next train no matter what it is." She commands her without even looking at her. Tamao nods and salutes Miyuki teasingly.

Miyuki notices and starts to mumble again, getting so into her mumbling she does not notice the next train arive. "Marunouchi Line now arriving please stand back." A mans voice over the loud speaker states.

Tamao pulls Miyuki out of her trance as soon as the train appears in sight. "Come one 7 we need to go." She mocks Miyuki pulling her on the train. Tamao sits down in the corner of the train away from the rest of the crowd. "So what does this person were targeting even look like?" She asks Miyuki who sits down next to her. "The target is approximately 168 cm tall has long wavy silver hair and tends to wear black dresses. That's as far as I know about her, she ins't Yakuza, or a terrorist so why are we chasing her around...well at least I don't think she's a terroist. Then again I have no idea what her name is..." "It's Shizuma Hanazono." Miyuki nearly dives out of her seat at the silver haired woman that just passed them. "Tamao that's her! Follow me!" She takes off down the center of the train grabbing her pistol from the inside of her suit jacket. Tamao follows in suit pulling her own pistol from its holster on the inside of her thigh. The woman starts to laugh as the crowd splits for her like the red sea did for Moses. She turns around and starts to run backwards pulling her own gun on Miyuki and starts firing not carring who she hits.

Miyuki dive rolls out of the line of fire taking cover behind a bench which had long since been cleared of passengers, Tamao does a similar maneuver and ends up behind the bench opposite Miyuki. She looks at Miyuki and fires her pistol blindly over the bench trying to scare Shizuma into backing down however the attempt fails and Shizuma shoots the gun out of Tamao's hand both breaking the gun and at least two of her fingers. Tamao cries out in pain. "YOU BITCH!" She glares at Shizuma who stands chuckling darkly at Tamao firing her gun every so often at Miyuki to keep her supressed. _'Damn it...How the hell am I supposed to get rid of this one...'_ She peeks her head over the bench for a mere second before she has to move it to avoid getting shot in the head.

Miyuki looks at Tamao who nods at her when Miyuki makes a gesture with the gun for her to catch. She counts inside her head to ten to slow her breathing._ 'In for ten out for twenty...'_ She repeats until she's calm. Shizuma finally stops shooting to reload and Miyuki takes the chance she tosses the gun to Tamao and charges at Shizuma tackling her to the ground knocking the gun out of her hand. Shizuma knees Miyuki in the gut and kicks her off of her. She scrambles for the gun as fast as she can but she is stopped by Miyuki who had since recovered and kicked the gun under a seat. Shizuma rolls backwards and hops back onto her feet and takes up a guarding stance.

Tamao points the gun at Shizuma and is about to pull the trigger when Miyuki attempts to hit her with a pop up front kick just berely missing her and landing in a collected manner but she doesn't stay that way for long. Shizuma kicks her feet out from under her and does and a spinning axe kick down onto Miyuki's chest knocking the wind out of her. Shizuma runs to the bench where her gun was located only to be met with a rain of bullets from Tamao. She kicks off her shoes and throws them at Tamao forcing her to move to avoid the heels giving Shizuma just enough time to run into the next car. Miyuki grabs the gun and chases after her leaving Tamao to explain to the conductor.

Shizuma pulls a small machine pistol out from under her skirt and begins to fire at Miyuki this time actually injuring and killing some civilians who were not fast enough to move. Miyuki is splashed with the blood of a tall blue haired woman who was protecting a smaller blonde. This fuels Miyuki's anger and she jumps up onto the bench and pushes off the window diving at Shizuma this time firing her weapon. She hits the other woman in the hand and knocks the gun out of her hand. Shizuma pulls a switch blade out of her jacket and makes a offensive stance. She kicks Miyuki's gun out of her arms and follows up with a crescent kick to the face. Miyuki grunts in pain but does not let the small pain deter her. She punches at Shizuma with a right hand jab which is easily blocked. She follows up though with a knife hand to Shizuma's neck. Shizuma doubles over and coughs only to be met with a round house kick to the face sending her back into the wall of the train car. Miyuki pulls out her hand cuffs and pulls Shizuma up by the wrists cuffing her to one of the luggage rails above the benches.

Miyuki sighs and fixes her suit buttoning it and putting her guns back in their holsters. "Damn you." She spits at Shizuma who has a smug expression on her face. "What are you looking all cocky about?" Miyuki glares at her and grabs her chin pulling her face up to look her dead in the eyes. The other womans eyes were strange. They were a golden hazel colour with a small touch of green here and there. If it wearn't for the circumstances Miyuki might actually be interested in spending some time with her to get to know her...if you know what I mean.

Miyuki lets go of her chin as the train pulls into the next station. "Marunouchi Line now arriving at Yokohama Metro please avoid the gap... I repeat Marunouchi..." The voice is cut off by a Earth shaking explosion from the car behind Miyuki and Shizuma followed by many other explosions some on the train some on the platform. Miyuki is knocked off her feet and sent flying all the way to the back of the car. Miyuki looks around hazily before she blacks out.

* * *

Miyuki wakes up to the sound of police and fire group sirens. She slowly and groggily pushes herself to her feet. "Shit...what the fuck happened..." She looks around at the burning train surrounding her and out the window at the collapsed tunnel the only light coming from a small hole above her in the train. She coughs after inhaling smoke. After stumbling a bit she finds the handcuffs where Shizuma once was. the only part of the vehicle not damaged in any way. She sighs exasperatedly.

"Tamao...oh shit...Tamao." She forgets her pain for a bit as she remembers her partner may still be in trouble. She walks into the other car which is in much worse shape than hers and looks around. "Tamao?!" She calls out. No response. "Tamao!?" She calls a bit louder this time. Still no response.

She continues walking for a bit until she trips over something. When she hits the ground she knocks her shoulder out of its socket. "Son of a bitch!" She bites her lip in pain and rolls over to look at what she tripped on. "TAMAO!" She crawls over to her face down partner whose fancy expensive dress now lie in tatters. She rolls Tamao over so she can see the damage to her front. She had a large piece of shrapnel lodged in her collar, "Shit..." Miyuki curses again. "I hope it didn't hit her carotid artery. " She takes off her singed jacket and tears off the sleeve before carefully removing the shrapnel from Tamaos collar and tying her sleeve around it to make a tourniquet. She checks her breathing and heart rate. "Well at least she has a heart rate..." She picks up the smaller girl with one arm and throws her over her undamaged shoulder fireman style and carries her from the burning wreckage. "Shizuma Hanazono...I swear I'll kill you,"

**_To Be Continued?_**

* * *

**AN: Hey everybody It's Chizuru again with my second story that I have ever posted on this story is going to be something like a drabbles thing but I don't get to choose these, I had my second cousins girlfriend choose these because she was the only person I knew that hadn't seen the show so her opinion was unbiased so it worked out pretty weird. I had her pair up two names (not necessarily coupling them) without knowing anything about them and create a topic or a setting She chose**

**1. TamaoxMiyuki as Secret Agents. 2. Sister HamasakaxKaori in a Teacher/Student relationship. 3. ShionxChikaru cheating on their husbands, or wives. 4. ChiyoxOshibaru in the office. I am going to have fun with this one. 5. HikarixShizuma having drunk sex. 6. AmanexMomomi dealing with Hurt/Comfort. 7. KagomexNagisa in Horror 8. MomomixShion in Politics. 9. KanamexYaya Enemies Turned Friends/Lovers 10. KizunaxHikari as Unlikely friends, 11. TsubomixYaya during Valentines/White day. 12. KizunaxRemon playing Sports. 13. KagomexChiyo as Prostitutes/Pimps...dear god why... 14. ChikaruxShizuma as A Sexy Thief and A Super Sluthe. 15. Sister Hamasakax Nagisa participating in...bondage... In a Fantasy Realm. 17. KagomexShion getting bullied. 18. YayaxTamao with Yaya for President and Tamao for VP...I think this is already a whole story. 19. KizunaxAmane in Medical School, 20. NagisaxShizuma as expecting mothers. 21. KanamexAmane Incest nuf said. 22. MiyukixShion as Childhood Friends. 23. KaorixShizuma...rape...kill me... 24. YayaxChikaru in a Science Fiction Universe, 25. EveryonexHikari...Harem...**

**So yea, if you don't like the topic of the chapters dont read them which is why I gave the list now. R/R -Chizu. Updates will be biweekly or at least will attempt to be biweekly. **


	2. Sister HamasakaxKaori

**Just For Fun**

A _Strawberry Panic! _Collection.

Chapter two: Flower In the Forbidden Garden.

Kaorix(a younger)Sister Hamasaka

* * *

The bell rings signalling the end of school snapping you 13 year old Sakuragi Kaori out of her day dream. "Bow." The class representitive says and the entire class bows. Save for Kaori who did not notice that school was coming to a close. She blushes and tries to stand up at the last minute but she slips and falls out of her chair and onto the floor. The class giggles in a collective laughter at poor little Kaori.

"Sakuragi-Dono. See me after class." The strict nun overseeing her class at the time whispers in her ear. Sister Hamasaka, the head sister of St. Miator and a member of the Sisters council atop Asterea hill. The nun was beautiful despite obviously being in her early 40's with a perfect complexion, including a great body, one that Kaori could not ignore, and silky black hair that was tied up in a bun as usual.

Kaori nods at Sister Hamasaka. "Yes sister. " She looks excited which draws strange looks from her class mates and teacher alike. The sister walks behind the rest of the students knowing that Kaori with come straight to her office. Kaori stands and bows. "Thank you Hanazono-sensei." She smiles and heads off towards the sisters office.

Shizuma raises a questioning eyebrow. "What a strange girl." She chuckles and looks at a picture of her wife on her desk. "She looks a lot like Nagisa...  
She smiles and goes back to putting her things away

When Kaori arrives at the office Sister Hamasaka is already waiting inside. "Please have a seat Kaori-chan." She says with a smile standing up and closing the door for Kaori and locking it behind her. "Good afternoon Sister." Kaori bows. Sister Hamasaka chuckles. "Kaori-chan were alone. Call me Mizue." She sits down on the desk.

Kaori smiles. "Okay Mizue-sama." She giggles at Mizue's expression. The sisters face shows both amusement and slight intregue. "Mizue-sama? I think we've passed the honorifics." She grins and stands up and walks over to Kaori. She leans over and kisses the young girl on the nose much to her embarassment. "But it is very cute." She pulls Kaori to her feet. "I really just wanted to talk to you today." She grins and kisses her again. "My Cousins daughter is getting married to some business tycoon this weekend. Would you like to come?" She asks with a smile.

Kaori nods slowly but then starts to shake her head. "I'm sorry...But we really shouldn't be seen together outside of school." Mizue's happy expression turns sour. "I guess that's understandable..." She starts to ponder various idea's about how to get Kaori to come to the wedding. She smiles and snaps her fingers. "Get undressed." She says

Kaori blushes brightly. "U-um um um...Why...I'm not ready for that..." She looks at the ground stuttering. The sister giggles. "Not like that my precious little innocent flower." She kisses Kaori's forehead and leaves the room.

Kaori sighs and starts to take off her clothes leaving on only the essentials and her necklace which houses her medicine and inhalers. She decides to take the opportunity to look around the room a little. "Wow...She doesn't have much here..." She sighs and chuckles when she notices a small bookshelf behind her desk which Kaori goes to investigate. She looks at the first book. "Lesbian Nun: Breaking Silence, Immodest Acts..." She continues reading. _'These books...they're all about lesbian nuns...' _She smiles. "Hamasaka-oneechan is so brave." She turns around just as the door opens and Mizue walks in holding a very small Nun habit. "This should fit you Kaori-chan." She says with a smile.

Kaori takes the uniform with much skepticism. "Um...Sister...why did you bring this?" Kaori asks looking at the uniform. Mizue smiles. "I have an idea. I can bring you to the wedding as my pupil instead of my girlfriend." She smiles satisfied.

Kaori sighs. "Sister...I really think that's a bad idea..." She puts on the habit which fit her almost perfectly. It was loose around the chest area and tight around the waist but it was nothing Kaori wasn't used to dealing with. She spins around. "It fits." She pushes the pleats down. "Surprisingly." She takes the headdress and puts it on as well the white layer first than the black layer. "How do I look."

Mizue smiles. "Absolutely rediculous." She kisses her forehead and opens a cabinet showing a mirror. "How do you think you look.?" She puts Kaori in front of the mirror. Kaori smiles. "I look just like you did when you were my age." She kisses the sister gently and walks out into the hall giggling at the strange looks she got from teachers and students alike. "This is actually really comfortable." She smiles and tries to immitate the way Mizue walks completely upright and very slowly.

Mizue smiles at her. "You'd make an excellent Nun." She stands next to Kaori looking down at her. Kaori looks up at her. "I think I will become a nun when I'm older." She stares out the window behind her. "That way I can spend every day with you." She smiles and puts her hand over Mizue's.

She smiles. "That would be nice wouldn't it."

_fin_

* * *

**AN: Well that was a weird chapter. Anyways enough of this crack pairing. Next chapter will be focused on Chikaru and Shion cheating on their husbands. If you enjoy reading crack pairings like this one there will be many more to come. R/R -Chizu**


End file.
